


The Capture

by Serenechaos, whenlovesurvives123



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hentai, Inspired by Doujinshi, Interrogation, M/M, Nipple Play, No Romance, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Teasing, Tension, Torture, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Yaoi, kurokura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechaos/pseuds/Serenechaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovesurvives123/pseuds/whenlovesurvives123
Summary: Kurapika thought he could capture Chrollo all on his own. The only thing that has gotten him was a place tied up in Chrollo's bed.





	1. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika did everything he had to in order to track down his nemesis. He lied to his friends and betrayed the government's trust by doing this alone. Little did he knew that there were heavy consequences for such an offense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies so this is my first Kurokura fanfic and I'm excited to share it with you all. I've been a hoe for Chrollo for quite some time and after stumbling upon this delicious hentai doujinshi I had to create a fic for it. And while 90% of the story is a stand alone from the doujinshi the last chapter will plenty much kind of be the doujinshi. 
> 
> Thumbs up to anyone who finds that story. Not only was it nicely drawn but damn it was so good. The only downside is that it was written in Chinese but someone in the comment section was nice enough to do a rough translation for it. 
> 
> But that's enough about other people's work. I hope you enjoy this story and it you don't then at least you didn't have to pay for it.

Kurapika ran as fast as he could, jumping and leaping onto different roof tops as they came. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his target. It didn’t matter that his muscles screamed and his lungs felt like they were drowning in molten lava; he had to keep up. This madness had gone on for far too long. 

 

The blond kurta slowed his pace the moment the black jeep came to a halt. Panting he sat there waiting until his target appeared. Chrollo. He climbed out of the jeep, presumably preferring to walk amongst the pedestrians of the city.  He did so as if it was the most natural thing for a person like him to do. 

 

_ Tsk.  _ Kurapika balled his hands into fists. Just looking at that menace made his blood boil. There was nothing natural about a monster walking amongst the innocent. 

 

Ending his short break, Kurapika continued to follow him. With his enemy in such close range it made it even harder to ignore that itch, that nagging urge to summon his chains and put an end to him once and for all.

 

This time Kurapika decided to do it right. He didn’t tell his friends where he was going or that he decided to follow their target alone. If Yorkshin’s incident was any guide on what not to do then he decided to do the exact opposite of everything he did before. 

 

It didn’t matter if they had the government on their side this time, that a new order had been given to stop the Troupe after their endless pillage and killing for five long months. It didn’t matter to Kurapika since this was  _ his _ fight. He couldn’t let his friends get involved anymore.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts Kurapika refocused on Chrollo.  _ Where is he going?  _ He thought, realizing how long he has been following him.  _ He isn’t wearing his usual attire either.  _

 

For the first time Kurapika noticed the immaculate black suit the Troupe leader was wearing, the way his hair fell naturally down his neck. He narrowed his eyes. It was the same attire Chrollo wore back in Yorkshin. 

 

But there wasn’t another auction going on. All  events were canceled as a result of the Spiders’ killing spree over the past year.  _ So where is a going? _

 

He slowed his pace even more and Chrollo did the same as if...matching his movements. Kurapika’s eyes flew wide open. No he must’ve imagined it. There was no way Chrollo would know he was there since Kurapika hid his presence perfectly.

 

_ Right? _

 

He suddenly doubted that thought when a pair of grey eyes met his. His heart catapulted into his mouth.  _ How…?  _ Panic lodged deep in his throat.  _ I have to retreat.  _ Before he could a sense of foreboding fear paralyzed his body. 

 

It was then that he  _ felt  _ it. Suffocating powerful nen stabbing into his back like knives. He struggled to look behind himself and when he did those same grey eyes looked back at him. Something whipped in the air. It was lights out as he crashed onto the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter was so short. The next one and the others following will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up bound to a chair is the least of Kurapika's worries as he figures out how Chrollo decides to interrogate him. Its anything but pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has torture in it just to warn you all. It's not that bad in my opinion. There are worst things Chrollo could do given the type of person he is. But being that this story is meant to arouse and not terrify I decided to keep things relatively mild in this chapter. There will be blood by the way.
> 
> Enjoy!

The darkness was the first thing Kurapika noticed. The pitch black nothingness that seemed to charge at him from every direction. 

 

Kurapika tried to think but his endeavors were cut short as pain sliced through his temple. He cringed as the pain gnawed its way through his jaw.

 

Soon his entire face hurt. It felt like someone injected  fire into his veins. Everything burned. Everything ached. He felt a headache coming his way. 

 

His plight only intensified as a white light burned a hole into the darkness. It grew wider and wider until he realized it wasn’t a blinding white light at all but him opening his eyes. 

 

As he did the headache pounded against his skull and irritated the nerve bundles behind his eyes. He closed his eyes.  _ What’s going on??!  _ Biting his bottom lip he tried again, opening his eyes tentatively.

 

Everything was blurry and obscured but it didn’t take long for his eyes to adjust, revealing the vicinity around him. Plush couches and red persian carpets, gold plastered walls  and a blackwood coffee table was all his eyes could see. He dug his toes into the soft carpet and was surprised to find himself shoeless and....somewhere lavished. 

 

He stared intensely at the plasma screen tv hanging on the wall as a jumble of questions cluttered his mind. How did he get here? From the couch sitting on his right and the granite dining room set staring at him from his left, he had no doubt he was in a hotel suite. 

 

The blond kurta tried to move when he felt something rough bite into his skin. Rope! Kurapika wiggled and thrashed but the rope refused to snap. This couldn’t have been ordinary rope. If it was it would’ve gave in an instant. 

 

And to make matters worse something was stuffed into his mouth. He seethed, feeling his renewed anger surge through his body at being left in such a vulnerable and humiliating state. How could he have let himself be subdued so easily? 

 

And by...by- he dug his fingernails into his palms-  _ Chrollo.  _

 

As if on cue Chrollo stepped into the room. The moment he saw his blond captive he shoved the phone he was talking on into his pocket and grinned. “You’re finally awake.” He said. “After two hours with no response I thought maybe I struck a vital pressure point.”

In that moment Kurapika felt blinding uncontrollable anger engulf his rationality. He tried to lunge at the man but was easily held back by the rope around his chest. He screamed and swore around the gag in his mouth. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to kill him so much that it hurt!

 

Chrollo looked at him unamused, crossing his arms and shaking his head as if watching a child throw a temper tantrum. In some respect he was like a child. He was foolish and impulsive despite how highly he thought of himself. He was quick to act upon emotions whenever situations didn’t go as planned. That wasn’t the mind of a strategic thinker but of a lost teenage boy. 

 

Stepping forward he took the gag out of Kurapika’s mouth and wasn’t surprised by the colorful words that left his mouth. “You fucking bastard!” He arched his brow. Okay perhaps he was a little surprised. He always took Kurapika as the mild mouthed type.

 

. “Where have you taken me?!” 

 

“A place where your allies won’t be able to disturb us.”

 

He gritted his teeth. “Lies!” Kurapika said, glaring daggers at him. “Do you take my friends for fools? This is obviously a penthouse suite. They will have no problem finding this place!”

 

“If that happens then so be it; your friends would come in handy if ever you decide not to cooperate.”

 

His eyes flashed crimson. He lunged forward despite the burns forming on his skin from the rope. “Touch them and I won’t hesitate to break every bone in your body!” 

 

Chrollo closed his eyes as if he wasn’t just threatened. “And how do you suppose you will do that in  _ your  _ position?”

 

“It doesn’t matter how!” Kurapika shouted, blood boiling like lava. “Only that I kill you. And if you keep including the people I love into this then I will make your death as painful and excruciatingly slow as humanly possible. You won’t be so composed by the time I’m done with you.”

 

Chrollo gave no reaction and that only fueled the boy more.  Sitting down on the couch the man looked straight at the boy disapprovingly. Kurapika narrowed his eyes. He loathed the way Chrollo was looking at him as if he was nothing more than a sulking child!

 

“Your anger is completely understandable and appropriate given the circumstances. But I wouldn’t continue throwing empty threats around if I were you.”

 

“They’re not empty threats!” He grounded out. “I’m serious and if you want to see just how serious I am then why not untie me?”

 

Again nothing changed. Chrollo was still as enigmatic as ever. “Kurapika. You are my captive, at my mercy for as long as I see necessary. If I find that you are more troublesome than you are worth then I will just kill you and take on another captive. Perhaps the next one would be one of your friends. Is that what you want?”

 

He glared darkly at Chrollo, body trembling as a riot of emotions collided in his mind. He hated how calm Chrollo was being as if his capture was a mere business transaction! He balled his hands behind his back. This was probably a normal business ordeal to the bastard.

 

As much as Kurapika wanted to purge all his hate out on the man he couldn’t bring himself to do so, not if it meant potentially wishing this fate upon one of his comrades. For that he swallowed every last word he wanted to say. His eyes altered brown once again. 

 

“No…” He choked out. 

 

“Good”. Standing up Chrollo walked towards one of the enormous windows decorating the walls, peering down at the sea of city lights as he spoke. “As long as you cooperate you may potentially walk away with your life. I’m not an advocate of unnecessary killings and I won’t gain from yours.”

 

_What?!_ A divulge of adrenaline gushed into his veins at that. He gritted his teeth so hard to the point where his gums bled. ‘ _ Unnecessary’???! So he considered the slaughter of an entire clan as necessary??!  _ His brain instantly swelled with so many creative and brutal ways he could end this man’s life.

 

As he did he missed half of what Chrollo said and only tuned in the moment Chrollo walked away from the window. “I will keep you in good health but the more you refuse to tell me anything the harder your punishments will get. Do you understand?”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kurapika sneered.

 

“You weren’t listening weren’t you?” He sighed heavily. “Oh well it can’t be helped. I will just start from the top. You and your allies captured Nobunaga and Machi and I want to know where they are.”

 

“Tsk!"  _He doesn't honestly believe he could get me to talk does he?_  "As if I will ever tell you. You’re just going to have to kill me because my lips are sealed.”

 

Chrollo said nothing and instead circled around the young man. Kurapika tried to turn his head when he heard a rustle of heavy fabric behind him.  _ What is that bastard planning now?  _ He thought, mentally bracing himself for the pain destined to come. 

 

But instead he felt Chrollo gently grab his hands and drew tiny circles into them with his thumb. He tried to jerk away. What is he doing?!

 

“Are you sure this is the route you want to take Kurapika?” He heard the man say. Just hearing him speak his name caused his stomach to curdle like spoiled milk. 

 

“Yes.” He replied. “I refuse to give you what you want. You can torture me all you like, make my life a living hell but it won’t change anything! I would rather swallow my tongue than say a word.”

 

He suddenly felt something cold prickle his fingertips. Chrollo spoke behind him. “Then it can’t be helped.” With that he jabbed whatever it was beneath Kurapika’s finger nails. Eyes flying wide he fought back the screams rumbling in his chest. 

 

Chrollo eased the pressure but never let go of Kurapika’s hands. “Now do you understand your position Kurapika?”

 

“Screw you!” 

 

He jammed the object back beneath his fingernails, sending his nerve endings to a screaming frenzy. Kurapika stomped his feet as if that would alleviate the pain shooting through his fingers.

 

“Underneath the finger nails are one of the most sensitive parts of the body. It’s filled with plenty of nerves to get a message across.”  Releasing his hands Chrollo squatted in front of Kurapika and found that his eyes were glowing red. Even after all of these years he still found that color to be the most beautiful he had ever seen. 

 

Surprisingly they looked even better attached to a living breathing person. He wondered if Kurapika’s eyes would remain that way for the rest of their time together. Chrollo tilted his head. He certainly wouldn’t mind.

 

“Are you finally ready to cooperate?” 

 

Kurapika spat in his face. “Over my dead body you worthless scum.”

 

Chrollo reached for the handkerchief in his pocket and wiped the spittle away. When Kurapika met his eyes again he couldn't help the spike of fear sawing through his soul. What he saw in those grey depths were nothing like what he had ever seen in them before. Darkness. Overwhelming and malicious. 

 

He could feel every vertebrae in his body tremble.  _ What have I done?  _ Despite all his efforts to be brave he couldn’t retreat back to his fortress of anger again, not while he felt like an ant being cornered by a spider. 

 

The man rose to his feet calmly and disappeared behind the young man once more. It was so quiet. Kurapika could practically hear his heart beat frantically against his chest. When Chrollo returned he felt something cold bite into his neck. 

 

“Lift your chin up.” Was all he said. Kurapika acquiesced, feeling something cold like metal teeth taunt the sensitive skin of his chin and chest, just waiting to sink into his flesh. 

 

Once Chrollo was finished tying the Heretic’s Fork to his neck he moved to untie Kurapika from the chair. Pure instants suddenly took over. He jumped out of his chair and summoned his chains, making the man his target. 

 

Chrollo dodged his attacks easily before appearing behind him and shoving him onto the floor. Kurapika wailed, throat burning as the two fork ends pierced his flesh. 

 

The man grabbed his wrists and wrenched them above his head, securing them with a scratchy piece of rope. He didn’t say a word as he hauled the teen onto his feet and attached the end of the rope to a hook in the ceiling.  

 

Kurapika didn’t have the care to wonder why a hook was dangling from a hotel suite’s ceiling, not while crimson oozed from his fresh wounds. Chrollo yanked the rope tighter, forcing him onto his tippy toes and making it even harder for him to keep his head up. 

 

“You could’ve made this easier for yourself Kurapika.” Chrollo said as he rummaged through his duffel bag. “But instead you decided to act foolishly and impulsivly. And as long as you act that way you will never defeat me.”

 

Finding what he was looking for he returned to his spot behind Kurapika and held the flogger up so he could see it. “Do you know what this is?”

 

“No…”

 

“This is a cat’o’nine flogger used to keep insolent boys like you in line on navy ships 200 years ago. It may not look like much but it’s tails are enough to rip the skin off of anyone’s back if I hit hard enough.”

 

He watched as the boy visibly swallowed. His distress was evident in the way he eyed the flogger in Chrollo’s hands. He continued. “I do not wish to cause you any permanent damage if I don’t have to so I will give you five interval strikes. Between each I will ask if you are ready to tell me where Nobunaga and Machi are. I also want you to acknowledge every lash. Do not stop counting or else we will start from the top.”

 

Moving behind Kurapika he grabbed the flogger by the tails. “Are you ready?”

 

“J-just do it!” Kurapika said, trying to put on a brave face. His heart thrashed wildly against his ribcage as if trying to break free and he wondered if Chrollo could hear it. If he did he didn't say he word as he tore the shirt off of Kurapika's body and left him more vulnerable than he already felt. He felt weak. Repulsively defenseless in the presence of his enemy, why couldn't he fight? Why couldn't this turn out differently? 

 

The boy tensed up. How did Chrollo know he was there and-

 

Chrollo's arm sailed forward, sending the six stranded flogger whistling through the air and successfully cutting Kurapika's thoughts short. It sliced through the silence and he screamed. Scarlet bloomed as the leather licked across flesh. 

 

“One!” The teen shouted.

 

Chrollo struck him again. Drawing redness upon redness across his delicate skin. “Two!”

 

He sent the tails flying once more and they bit viciously into his back. The teen howled, slouching in his restraints when a spine-chilling scream erupted from his lungs.  It seemed that he let his head drop onto the Heretic’s Fork. 

 

Chrollo reined the flogger back. “Count.”

 

“....Three.”

 

He raised his arm. The knots teared across Kurapika’s skin. 

 

“Urg!” His body shuddered in agony.

 

The man narrowed his eyes. He doesn’t know what true agony is. What he did to Uvogin was agony.

 

“Four!”

 

There came another lash.

 

“Five!”

 

Chrollo stopped and both men were breathing heavily. He then observed his handiwork, seeing how Kurapika’s back blistered and wept with rawness. He reached out to touch the pulverized flesh and found it flaming hot beneath his hand. Despite its heat it was soft almost like a woman’s. It was almost a pity that he had to destroy it. 

 

After a few short moments he asked the question they both were waiting for. “Where are Nobunaga and Machi?”

 

The kurta growled in response. “In hell…” He panted. “Where the rest of your troupe will burn.”

 

Chrollo resumed, jutting his arm and sending the tails to claw at his back. “Six!”

 

His arms were beginning to ache now but he continued on, swinging the flogger and throwing his body weight into the strike. 

 

The teen’s back bowed. Blood oozed from his shoulders. “S-seven!” He gasped, dragging in the air that was in short supply. He felt like he was drowning. Everything was on fire. Kurapika could barely stand up, sending all of his body weight to his arms. His shoulder blades were crying in agony and all he wanted to do was give in.

 

But as Chrollo send the next crippling blow he knew he couldn’t. His friends were counting on him to remain silent. The knots slapped against his body, raking into his skin in search for blood. The teen gasped as if choking. The force of the strike drove the oxygen from his lungs.

 

“Count.” Chrollo said indifferently. 

 

“Eight...you b-bastard.”

 

He delivered the next two in quick succession.

 

“Nine!”

 

“Ten!”

 

His abused porcelain skin split, sprinkling crimson down his ribcage. 

 

The boy collapsed, rope chowing into his wrists. Chrollo circled around to face him, grasping his jaw gently and forcing him to meet his cool steel gray eyes. “Put yourself out of your misery and tell me where they are.” He spoke so calmly and soothingly as if he wasn’t the one that just lacerated Kurapika’s back. 

 

“No.” He snarled. 

 

Chrollo said nothing and went behind him. Those dreadful tails whistled through the air again. Kurapika’s vision tunneled. He welcomed the numbing darkness with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that wasn't too bad for anyone. The next chapter should be coming out soon. I have midterms this week so who knows maybe it might not. 
> 
> But if you enjoyed the chapter please don't forget to show your love with either a kudos or comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika wakes up to something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies so I decided to upload this chapter instead of study for that microeconomics exam I know will kick my ass tomorrow. But I just couldn't bare having this chapter sit even longer. Thank you to SereneChaos for giving me some more ideas for this fic! She will also be co-authoring with me after this chapter so I'm definitely looking forwards to that. 
> 
> So thanks guys for waiting and I hope you enjoy it!

KURAPIKA COULDN'T MOVE.

 

He couldn't think. Couldn't breath or flex a single muscle without being bombarded with hellish agony. He never hurt this much not even after training for 15 hours straight and fighting opponents twice his size. 

 

He shivered, feeling his open wounds crackle from every subtle movement. This should've been nothing. Should've hurt less. He should've been immune to the pain and numb to it all. Physical pain is nothing compared to emotional scars or at least that's what he thought until those vile leather tails came crashing down and reverted him back into that weak 13 year old boy he loathed so much. The one that watched as his clan died and did nothing to stop it.

 

And now he could do nothing to stop his own agony.

 

Kurapika gripped the bed sheets beneath him.  _ Wait, bed sheets?  _ His full conscious awareness came back to him in that instant.  _ Why am I in bed...who put me here?  _

 

Just when the thought came a cool hand pressed against the base of his back. He flinched and the pain that assaulted his senses in that moment even made a few tears bud in his eyes. 

 

“Shh…” He heard. Kurapika couldn't think beyond the pain long enough to wonder who that was but somewhere in his subconscious he knew it was Chrollo. 

 

“Stay still.” Chrollo ordered. Kurapika tensed up and desperately wanted to move but every muscle in his body bellowed for him to stop. He felt so pitiful and pathetic, if Chrollo decided to hurt him again he doubted he could even muster the strength to scream let alone fight back.

 

But instead no violence came. The bed shifted and Chrollo disappeared. Vaguely the sounds of running water drifted to his ears. Then the bed dipped again and the room was filled with the smell of antiseptics. 

 

In that moment Chrollo’s hands were on him again, tracing his flesh as if searching for more wounds. Kurapika wanted to flinch away especially when his touch drifted over a particularly violent wound. The boy hissed. Chrollo stroked his hair as if to sooth him. “I'm going to patch you up. Don't move.”

 

“W-why…?” Kurapika asked. His voice sounded far too hoarse and weak to belong to him. 

 

Chrollo took a while to respond and instead dipped a rag into the bowl of clear brown liquid and wrung it out. The moment it met Kurapika’s skin he burst into tears. Each laceration roared in retaliation of being cleaned. 

He never felt anything so painful in his life, anything so humiliating and debasing. The Kurta buried his face in a pillow to muffle his cries. 

 

Above him Chrollo drew small circles on his neck with his thumb. The boy couldn’t think beyond the pain to wonder why or to even care. 

 

The spider head then dipped the now hated cloth into the bowl again before burning his back with purgatory once more. After a few seconds he decided to speak.

 

“You want to know why I am doing this for you? The answer is simple. Because you’re mine Kurapika for as long as you are my captive, for as long as my allies are in your friends’ custody.” 

 

The teen sneered. “Delusional bastard….” He uttered. “I am not yours, will never be yours so don’t you dare state that delusional bullshit to me as if it's a fact.” 

 

Chrollo’s voice came too softly for Kurapika’s taste. “Despite your nay say the fact still remains that you are at my mercy and subjected to my rules.” His touch dropped lower to dab on open sores. “There are far worse things than being mine, consider yourself lucky for not experiencing what I could easily permit.” 

 

“I will consider myself lucky when there's a knife jabbed into your throat.” He retorted. “You expect me to be afraid to be grateful that the worst has yet to come?” As he said this he pushed himself up on shaky arms. Blinding pain like no other tore through his system but he couldn't make that apparent not while he was challenging the spider.  “I'm not so weak and you better not forget it!”

 

Chrollo looked at him amused. “Very hostile for someone who can barely sit up straight. But you are right you aren't weak you wouldn't be alive if you weren't. And I won't forget it. It's the very reason why I've extended your stay, to see that strength slowly crumble.”

 

His eyes sparked crimson like a burning fire. “ I wouldn't count on that happening seeing that you will be long gone before it does.”

 

The man smirked before touching Kurapika’s wounds and watched as he instantly fell apart. “We will see who's words hold true in the end.” Pushing Kurapika down he finished what he started in utter silence. Ten minutes past before he was done. Wiping the blood off of the kurta’s legs he emptied the bowl of antiseptics and laid the next day’s bandages on the night stand beside the bed.

 

“While you were unconscious I ordered you a turkey sandwich and expect you to eat it.” 

 

The boy avoided his eyes. “Keep it I don't want it.”

 

Chrollo didn't say anything as he grabbed the wrapped sandwich off the kitchen counter and brought it back into Kurapika’s room. He sat it on the nightstand. “ I would rethink my decision if I were you, you're going to need all of your strength for tomorrow because this time I'm not holding back.”

 

With that he left the room and closed the door. The moment he left Kurapika threw the sandwich in the trash can by his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter don't forget to show your love with a kudos or comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika decides to strike back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are ready for some action! Not the sexy kind but still just as good. My lovely co-author wrote this one for you guys and we both hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Four

Chrollo didn’t return to the room. Kurapika was glad about it, though he couldn’t fully enjoy the minor plus. Whatever antiseptics it was that Chrollo had used, a painkiller had not been included.

He was certain that the criminal was still around, and as such, he couldn’t allow himself to sleep.

Not that he could have anyway.

Groaning, the Kuruta tried to lift himself, but even moving his arm caused searing pain to erupt and his hand flopped uselessly by his head, unable to support his weight.

In the dim light, Kurapika wondered how his friends were doing. How had they managed to get the drop on two spiders? And why hadn’t they tried to contact him? Or had they? When had he last looked at his phone?

So much for him being the one to bring down the spiders alone. His chains were… His chains! The Holy Chain on his thumb!

Focusing on his nen, the soft clinking as his chains materialized was music to his ears. Glancing at the door, he was thrilled when it didn’t open, nor did he hear approaching footsteps. Then again, even if Chrollo heard him summon his chains, he didn’t know all of Kurapika’s abilities.

Flicking his thumb, the blond felt the cool metal settle on his back before his nen pulsed through the chain, enhancing his healing ability. The burning pain continued for a moment then began to fade, and Kurapika drew in a deep breath of relief as he was finally able to sit up.

The room he was in was medium sized. There was a small window at the top of one wall, too small for him to use to make an escape. Which meant he was going to have to risk running into Chrollo during his escape.

Taking a deep breath, Kurapika silently padded to the floor then froze, listening intently. There was nothing. No noise at all.

Settling his hand on the doorknob, he turned it slowly, then pushed the door open. It seemed to be well maintained since it opened silently.

There was still no sound coming from down the hall. No shuffling. No echos of running water from the bathroom either. Where the heck was Chrollo?

Stepping into the hall, Kurapika found himself reminded of his bare feet as he glanced for any sort of trap or trip wire, anything that Chrollo might have set up to make noise in case he tried to escape. But there was nothing. The hall was bare of any traps.

Guess Chrollo really didn’t know he could heal himself and had expected a limping figure if there were any escape attempts.

Sticking close to the wall, Kurapika glanced both ways down the hall. At the end of the hall was a door on one end, most likely another bedroom, and a open frame at the opposite end. There was some light that came from the door, but not bright. Had the leader of the Genei Ryodan gone to bed, assuming he was incapacitated?

Stepping lightly, Kurapika made his way down the hall as silently as he could. Stealth hadn’t been a major part of his training when he was preparing to deal with the Phantom troupe, but he knew enough about the particulars to know he should stay near the wall.

Kurapika stopped before the archway and peeked through to the next room. A large sliding glass door greeted his eyes, taunting him with an easy escape route. His shoes were even in easy grabbing distance. Kurapika almost headed straight for them before reminding himself to check the rest of the room.

At first glance, the room looked empty, but as Kurapika’s eyes adjusted, he saw an unmistakable outline sitting on the couch. An unmistakable outline that wasn’t moving.

Rage filled Kurapika as he stared at the Spider head who seemed to be lounging on the couch with a book in his lap. And his eyes closed. He was asleep.

A slight clink came from Kurapika’s wrist as his chains reappeared. It would be so easy to entrap the man in his Chain Jail and finally end this. His Judgement Chain would allow him to end the man for good and-

No, he needed to regroup with his friends. Needed to keep his head straight.

Turning his head, Kurapika saw a bright red glow in the glass of the sliding door. The glow of his scarlet eyes. The eyes of his comrades, of over a hundred innocent people that this man, this monster, had killed just to collect 36 pairs of eyes.

Haze filled his mind as he stared at his reflection.

Then he was turning from the door, his chains growing in length rapidly as he rushed towards the monster that wore the skin of a man. The Chain Jail soared in front of him, the length seeming to hone in on its intended target like a bloodhound.

And sank into an empty cushion.

“Attacking a sleeping target? I believed you to be the honorable sort,” a voice teased Kurapika from the hall he had just exited.

An animalistic growl tore from the Kurta’s throat as he sent the Judgement Chain towards where Chrollo seemed to have teleported, retracting the Chain Jail.

“What would a filthy Spider know of honor?” Kurapika snarled, before noticing the hall was empty also.

Cool fingers brushed his back. “You’ve been keeping some secrets.” This time the voice was so close that Kurapika could feel the warm breath of the other.

His trained reflexes allowed him to send a hard kick in that direction, only for it to be blocked by the thief's arm. Chrollo’s eyes widened as he attempted to keep his nen enhanced kick at bay.

“Surprising. I thought you were a Conjurer, but that kick seemed to have the strength of an Enhancer,” the man noted as his eyes considered the Kuruta before him. “It would actually make sense though, considering how rash and impulsive you tend to be.”

Kurapika continued his assault then, his Dowsing Chain circling him only for Chrollo to dodge when he tried to punch him. Summoning his Chain jail it lunged after the Spider and missed him by a hair.

“I’m beginning to see how you defeated Uvo in a straight fight,” Chrollo continued, his tone a hybrid of interest and lecturing. “But this is posing a bit of a problem.”

“Only in that you’re still alive!” Kurapika snarled as he attempted to send the Chain Jail at Chrollo as the man summoned a book to his hand.

Kurapika felt a wicked sense of pleasure as the metal closed in on Chrollo, who didn’t even attempt to dodge as he held his book open, giving the Kurta enough time to desecrate any chances of his escape.

With a fully formed Judgement Chain he whipped the metal around Chrollo's arm about to force zetsu when-it disappeared.

His stomach somersaulted. How did that happen?! Kurapika certainly hadn’t dispelled it!

Chrollo in turn set a bookmark and shut his book. His dark eyes observed Kurapika’s surprised face as he attempted to call the Chain Jail again, or any of his chains. The Kurta was staring in disbelief at his hand when Chrollo spoke.

“That should take care of the inconvenience for a while. Pity though, with your nen sealed I can’t interrogate you in the normal manner, you wouldn’t survive long enough to talk. Now, would you care to sit and talk about why you didn’t take the balcony exit when I was even gracious enough to set your shoes by the door?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget comments and kudos are food to writers! So if you loved it don't be afraid to let us know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next interrogation is underway but will it contain whips and chains or something more strange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies I got a treat for you guys. Just a little reminder of what's to come. But I will say that this chapter is very dubious so warning to everyone who doesn't care for dubious content. But for the rest of my kurakuro sisters and brothers, if there are any guys reading this, I hope you enjoy it!

Kurapika was frozen from head to toe. For a moment it seemed like the room held its breath, the tension thickening and precipitating like rain. The blond felt a cold sweat trickle down his forehead, his fingers felt cold without his nen. 

 

His nen. He gritted his teeth feeling nothing bend and move beneath his skin. “How?!” Kurapika asked. “How did you do it?!” Did Chrollo know how to do that this entire time? No, possibly not he would’ve been able to suspend Kurapika’s nen back at Yorknew if that was the case. 

 

Chrollo broke the silence. “I believe I was the first to ask a question.” He took a step forward and smiled when Kurapika took one back. “It's only polite for you to answer mine before asking one of your own.”

 

“Stay back!” 

 

Something dark flashed in the older man’s eyes. He took another step and another, stalking his prey. “But there’s no need for you to respond, we both know why you couldn’t pass up the chance to kill the very man who ruined your life.”

 

“I won’t say it again, get away!” He shuddered when his back pressed against the wall. He felt cornered. Powerless. So terribly powerless. 

 

Chrollo chuckled. “The one who slain everyone you’ve ever loved and gouged out their pretty eyes.”

 

“Shut up! Don’t you dare say another word.”

 

“The scarlet eyes.” He mused the moment Kurapika’s eyes glowed red. “Perhaps I should take yours as well.”

 

That was it. Kurapika reeled his arm back before throwing all of his strength into the punch. He didn’t even have time to react when Chrollo grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, pinning his body against the wall. 

 

Chrollo trapped his other wrist as well, pinning it against the wall near the blond teen’s head. The boy wiggled and squirmed which only made Chrollo press against him even harder. 

 

A sliver of awareness conquered the boy’s entire being at how close together they were. He could practically feel Chrollo’s breath tickle his neck, feel his chest against his back and other places he didn’t want to describe. He gulped. He hated this!

 

The Spider then brought his lips close to Kurapika’s ear and relished in the way he shivered. “You are so easy to rouse.” He said and admired the way his cheeks blushed a rosy pink. 

 

He pressed his body even closer so Kurapika could feel all of him, every inch. It sent fire to the boy’s face, turning the pink to an aborable red. “That is your greatest weakness, allowing your enemies to have so much power over you. Continue like this and you won’t survive for much longer.”

 

“Continue pressing against me and  _ you  _ won’t survive for much longer!”

 

Chrollo chuckled, burying his nose in Kurapika’s blond hair and inhaling his scent. The smell of rain and summer filled his lungs. “Even when we first met your eyes were filled with so much emotion and you were close to snapping. I could read you clearly. If Pakunoda was more concerned over destroying you, you would be dead by now.”

 

“So would you.” Kurapika slithered acidically. 

 

“You’re probably right.” Chrollo agreed before burying his face in Kurapika’s neck. He brushed his lips against the unguarded flesh, exciting goosebumps to rise.

 

“H-Hey knock it off!” 

 

“Has anyone ever told you you look adorable while embarrassed? Combined with your scarlet eyes and the pink in your cheeks”- He fisted the boy's hair and yanked his head back, “It makes me want to provoke you again.”

 

At that Kurapika began to thrash again like a helpless mouse on a glue trap. His heart was thundering in his ears and soon Chrollo's touch went from uncomfortable to unbearable. “Let go of me or are you planning on holding me all night?!”

 

The teen froze when he heard Chrollo groan. His body strung tight with tension when he finally felt it. Something hard bite into his lower back. As he felt the man rock into him it was the only moment where he felt true fear towards Chrollo.

 

He was shocked into silence. 

 

Chrollo instantly noticed the way he responded to his touch, expecting fire and fight but only receiving fear and silence. A smile etched on his face. Chrollo could use this. He thought as he bit the teen's ear, sending delicious shudders through him. He wanted to continue taunting him, see how far Kurapika would let him go before breaking, but instead he loosened his hold and Kurapika flew away from him. 

 

He watched with dark interest as Kurapika backed away from him, his eyes scarlet and wide with terror. Chrollo arched a brow. He’d never seen that look in the boy's eyes before and he found that he liked it.

 

The hunt ended when Kurapika tripped and tumbled onto the couch. His heart fell through the floor when Chrollo climbed on top of him, straddling his much smaller frame and trapping his hands above his head. 

 

Kurapika felt the oxygen evaporate from the room as Chrollo leaned down, his lips coming closer. And closer until they whispered against his ear. “Fear becomes you.” 

 

Using his free hand he cupped the boy's face. “It makes me want to do things that I should not.”

 

Kurapika swallowed. “Then don't. “

 

“But where is the fun in that?” With that he attacked Kurapika’s neck with kisses, sucking and biting the sensitive skin till it reddened. Even then he didn't stop. Something overcame him in that moment, something he hadn't let himself feel in a long time. Feral hunger. Carnal and deadly. 

 

He grabbed at the boy's pants as he writhed and thrashed beneath it. His struggle only fueled the thief more as he indulged in his newfound desire. He wanted to mark Kurapika. Wanted to harm him. Wanted to break him.

 

The Kurta rediscovered his voice the moment Chrollo’s finger hooked behind the waistband of his pants. “Stop!” He cried. “If you don't I can't guarantee you won't wake up the next morning with a knife in your neck. Let. Go. Now!”

 

He felt the man smile against his neck. His skin crawled with disgust. 

 

Meeting his eyes Chrollo said, “Only if you beg me to.”

 

“What? I will not beg! You will release me.”

 

Chrollo ignored him and instead dragged a curious hand along the boy's crotch. Kurapika hitched a breath, his entire body going rigid.

 

He laid there in horror as Chrollo had his way with him, stroking him fast and causing unwanted heat to flood his stomach. The teen tried to knock him off but was easily restrained. “S-stop!”

 

Chrollo licked his jaw teasingly. “Are you sure you want me to?” He said, squeezing the teen's hardening length. 

 

“Y-Yes dammit!”

 

“Then you must beg.”

 

Kurapika was about to say no when Chrollo squeezed him again, forcing tremors throughout his body. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning. He couldn't believe he was responding to this! He didn't want this, didn't want Chrollo’s fingers wrapped around an area he didn't even touch that much himself.

 

His blush intensified as his traitorous body grew hotter. He couldn't. He just couldn't take it anyone. 

 

“...please Chrollo…” He muttered as if the words were too painful to say out loud.

 

“I'm sorry I didn't quite hear what you said.”

 

Kurapika glared at him. “Please stop touching me Chrollo. You've made your point, you got me to beg, now stop.”

 

Sighing, Chrollo stopped tantalizing him. “Somehow that was not as satisfying as I thought it would be.” Grabbing Kurapika’s chin he said, “perhaps the stakes were far too low. But I think I know a way to make it more interesting. Since I am in an adventurous mood, I will give you two options for this interrogation session.”

 

“If they have anything to do with your perversions then I don't want neither.” the boy spat.

 

Chrollo continued unaffected. “Option one being that I have my way with you. It's the easiest and far less unpleasant option.”

 

Kurapika scoffed. “In that case I prefer the unpleasant one.”

 

“Very well then.” Getting up he yanked Kurapika from the couch and nearly dragged him to the center of the living room where two handcuffs dangled from the ceiling. The boy still didn't know why there were handcuffs dangling from a hotel ceiling. Perhaps Chrollo installed them.

 

His musings were instantly cut off when Chrollo grabbed his wrists and trapped them in the restraints. Kurapika flexed his wrists, testing the strength of the cuffs. Without his nen they were even more challenging to escape from. 

 

He then turned his attention to Chrollo again. “You better not try anything perverted.”

 

“Is that the first thing that comes to mind when you see handcuffs?”

 

Kurapika instantly blushed. “You're disgusting.”

 

Once the boy was fully secured in the restraints, Chrollo continued. “Since you have chosen the second option, you will be forced to stay awake for however long I decide. And you will only be permitted food and water if you beg me for them. You will be allowed to use the bathroom but a bath is a privilege you are no longer privy to. “

 

After that he brought Kurapika’s attention to the torture device he had in his hand. He could barely contain his smile when he saw his face blanch. “I see you remember this.” He said as he strapped the heretics fork around his neck. “Something to keep you awake during the night. But don't worry your mornings will be free from it, since you will have me to keep you awake instead.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie Serenechaos and I weren't planning on this chapter containing sexual tension but you know I got a little carried away on the train this morning while writing it. But with that being said we hope you guys liked it and if you did don't be afraid to let us know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika accepts Chrollo's challenge but just how long will the Kurta last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about taking so long to update this chapter. I was a bit iffy about this one but I'll see how you guys like this one.  
> Enjoy!

Kurapika glared at Chrollo’s back as the older man left the room, disappearing into the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

 

Turning his gaze to the handcuffs, he attempted to pull himself up to check the chains for weaknesses, but the heretics fork jabbed his midsection as he tried to bring his feet up. Straightening his body made it far harder and the cuffs dug into his wrists painfully. He was brutally aware of how much he had come to rely on nen in that moment as he let himself drop back to the ground.

 

Nothing was in reach that he could possibly use to release himself from the handcuffs. Kurapika made a mental note to look into concealed weapons and lockpicks when he got out of here.

 

Growling, the Kurta turned his attention to the large windows and the lights that flicked outside. He was pretty sure he knew where Gon, Killua, and Leorio had imprisoned the Spiders they had captured, and he counted himself lucky that that Pakunoda woman was dead or else the Spiders would have likely already gone there to retrieve their comrades and he and his friends would probably be dead.

 

An hour dragged by slowly and in that time, Kurapika had determined several things, the first of which was that Chrollo had set him up. If Kurapika had been slightly less impulsive, he’d have grabbed his shoes and used his chains to scale down the building. And probably have led Chrollo straight to where he believed his friends to be. If he’d been completely calm, he’d have still grabbed his shoes and escaped, except he’d have borrowed a phone somewhere to call Killua and tell him that he escaped and that he couldn’t meet up with them.

 

Instead, he had given into his anger and attacked the man. For once, he wouldn’t call that the worst choice and Chrollo probably agreed with him. The man was frustrated and attempting to scare him, that was what he had done had actually been about.

 

When he reached this conclusion, Kurapika had found himself able to breathe more easily. But he was still agitated. He had fallen for Chrollo’s ploy horribly! He would have ended up cuffed like this no matter what, why else would these cuffs have been already set up?

 

Thoughts on Chrollo’s bloody murder entertained him for a little while as he thought of increasingly unlikely scenarios of Chrollo being killed. Then his eyes started to get heavy.

 

Remembering the fork, Kurapika shook his head to try to clear it and tried to think of something else to entertain and distract him. He thought of Senritsu and wondered how her search for the Sonata of Darkness was going.

 

More importantly, did his friends know he’d been caught? If so, were they going to attempt an exchange to get him back? Something told him that Chrollo wasn’t going to go for that. He was a threat to the Phantom troupe after all, and letting him go could mean he’d try to kill more of their numbers. And might succeed.

 

If something happened to him, what would his friends do? He hoped that cool heads such as Killua’s would prevail, at least for a few years. Give them time to train and grow, and maybe collect the Scarlet eyes for him. He just hoped his wouldn’t be among the eyes that needed to be recovered.

 

At some point, Kurapika’s eyes must have closed since he jerked awake when the fork jabbed him in the neck.

 

Kurapika blinked more often as his vision blurred a bit, but he managed to force himself to remain awake and avoid being jabbed by that thrice damned fork again.

 

The sky finally began to change color and Kurapika stared at the windows longingly as the sun began to rise.

 

Footsteps echoed from the hall followed by the sounds of running water, meaning Chrollo was taking a shower. That was confirmed several minutes later when the water was shut off and the Spider Head ambled into the main room in only his pants with a towel draped over his shoulders. He didn’t spare Kurapika a glance as he headed straight for the coffee maker and set the machine to brew then pulled out a room service menu.

 

After perusing the choices for a minute, he glanced at Kurapika.

 

“I think I’m feeling up for eggs benedict with a side of bacon and fruit. What about you?”

 

Kurapika glared at him in silence, though his stomach chose that moment to betray him.

 

“Come now, we both heard that. If you want food, you know what you have to do,” Chrollo taunted with a smirk.

 

Kurapika turned his head away from him. “As if I will do what you want. You can keep your food I don't want it.”

 

“So be it then.” Picking up the phone beside the coffee maker he dialed the number for room service. 

 

Upon seeing it, Kurapika’s mind instantly began working on overdrive, trying and failing to devise a way to grab hold of the phone. He couldn’t believe he never noticed it until now. Was he that blinded by rage to the point where even his sharp senses lost their edge?

 

The teen blinked. No matter, first things first, he had to find a way to contact his friends and that phone just may be his only way to do so. 

 

Just as the thought came, Chrollo noticed the look in his eyes and ended the call. “Whatever you’re planning will be a waste.” He said. “This phone can only be used to contact workers of the hotel. But if you want to get in contact with the outside world,” he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled something out, “then a cell phone would be more appropriate.” 

 

The boy’s eyes narrowed at the sight of his cell phone in Chrollo’s hand. Despiting figuring this would be the case, it didn’t stop the anger from welling inside of him. 

 

“Your phone has been ringing at all hours of the night last night. Someone named ‘Gon’ was very anxious to reach you.”

 

Kurapika blanched.  

 

Chrollo tapped the tip of the phone against his chin as if in deep thought. “Hmm that name does ring a bell. Perhaps I should return his call? I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on.”

 

At that Kurapika snapped. He lunged forward, not caring that the forks pierced his flesh and caused crimson to ooze from the weeping wounds. “Don’t you dare!” He shouted, his anger burning like fire in his eyes. “Gon stays out of this, this is between you and me and nobody else!”

 

He gritted his teeth at the sound of buttons being punched.“What do you think you're doing?”

 

“Sending your friend an invite to come over. I’m sure he will be delighted to see you, don’t you agree?”

 

“You wouldn’t,” The boy nearly growled.

 

Arching a brow Chrollo hovered his thumb over the ‘send’ button and watched as the hope vanished from the Kurta’s eyes. “You have five seconds to tell me what I want to know before I press send.”

 

_ He wouldn’t dare. _

 

“Five..”

 

_ He couldn’t. _

 

“Four..”

 

_ I won’t let him! _

 

“Three..”

 

_ But I can’t.. _

 

“Two..”

 

_ Say a word _

 

“One.”

 

_ Dammit! _

 

Before he could press send, a light rapping came from the door. Sighing he shoved the phone back into his pocket again. “It appears luck is on your side today. And don’t worry, I won’t involve your friends in our quarrel.” He turned to exit the room to answer the door. “For now.”

 

Kurapika released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding until now. The boy sunk in his restraints, transferring all of his weight to his wrists. With the excitement of the moment gone, it had left his body trembling and vulnerable to the searing pain in his neck. 

 

Despite having been awake for only fourteen hours he felt as though he hadn’t slept for days. Kurapika’s eyes snapped up at the sound of rolling wheels against the floor. He had no doubt in his mind that this was Chrollo’s plan all along, to emotionally drain and weaken him. 

 

The captivating scent of bacon immediately hauled Kurapika out of his thoughts. He gulped, feeling those vile hunger pains attack his stomach once more. The boy watched as Chrollo uncovered his plate. And the sight before him caused him to involuntarily lick his lips.

 

Chrollo was right. Everything was harder without his nen but he refused to give that smug bastard the satisfaction of seeing it. 

 

As if hearing his thoughts the older man said, “I have an extra plate in case you are hungry, Kurapika.”

 

The teen glared at him. “No thanks.”

 

Chrollo stared at him for a long time before returning his attention back to his meal. “You’re overestimating how long you could go without a meal without the use of your nen. If I hadn’t suspended it you could easily last fourteen days without water and a month without food.”

 

Abandoning his meal he stalked towards his captive. “But as you are now you won’t survive another three days.”

 

The Kurta scoffed. “Is that supposed to scare me into talking? You could starve me all you want, until I’m nothing more than skin and bones, it still won’t change a thing. I have no fear of death or of you, It is obvious you won’t win here. “

 

Chrollo hummed to himself almost playfully. “I suppose you are right.” Without warning he closed the distance between him and the boy and relished in the pink that conquered his cheeks. It was obvious yesterday's ‘activities’ still affected him.  “Perhaps I should employ other methods as well. What do you think I should do with you?”

 

Kurapika didn't respond. The older man's lips quirked up into a smile. “No ideas?” Then he looked down at the four violent puncture wounds on the boy's neck and chest. Capturing his chin, he tilted his head up to get a better look.

 

“As reckless as ever. You seem to enjoy pain since you're always putting yourself in harm's way without needing to.” He narrowed his eyes, bringing his lips dangerously close to his ear. Kurapika could hear the dark promise even before the spider even spoke. “That should prove to be useful in more ways than one.”

 

Withdrawing  he unbuckled the fork from his neck before disappearing down the hall and returning with fresh bandages and a bowl that reeked of medical alcohol.

 

It didn't take him long to clean and bandage the wounds, something Kurapika was thankful for. Yet his skin still crawled from the feel of the other’s hands on his skin. And from the look in Chrollo's eyes, he knew the man wasn't finished with him yet.

 

Stepping behind the teen he said, “I'm curious to see how your back looks like now that you've healed yourself.” With that he ripped the bandages off of him, leaving Kurapika’s flesh vulnerable to his wandering eyes. 

 

He feathered his fingers lightly upon the flawless canvas of his back, finding no scars or bruises. It was as though Chrollo had never whipped him. Had never branded him. He switched to drawing small circles into the boy's back, admiring it's softness. His eyes devoured Kurapika’s frame, landing on his narrow waist that led to even narrower hips. 

 

Chrollo grinned. “Not a single scar…” 

 

“Disappointed?”

 

Surprisingly the answer was, “no.” Before he knew it Chrollo had brought his lips closer and closer to the boy's neck. “Quite the opposite.” With that he peppered kisses along the slope of Kurapika’s shoulder, pinning his body close to his each time the boy squirmed.

 

“Stop it!” Kurapika cried, trying and failing to kick the man off of him. It only caused Chrollo to spin Kurapika around so they stood face to face.

 

“You must not move too much or else you will end up losing balance.”

 

“I should've known you wouldn't keep your twisted perversions to yourself.” He flinched at the feel of Chrollo’s wicked tongue licking his ear. “You're truly rotten to the core.”

 

“Likewise for you,” He whispered before tonguing a wet trail from Kurapika’s ear to his collarbone, eliciting a shiver to course through the blond. 

 

Chrollo continued his torturous exploration, kissing and nibbling whatever he felt like and leaving the boy a flushed cursing mess. He chuckled before traveling South and capturing a pink nipple as he did. 

 

Kurapika gasped and instantly hated himself for it. “You're so sensitive.” The spider gave his nub another playful tug between his teeth before rolling it with his tongue. 

 

“If you don't stop right now I'll- “

 

“Do what? Summon your chains? Take away my nen? Allow me to answer for you, you can not do anything. Just accept what is being done to you and it will be more pleasant.”

 

At that Kurapika swung his leg up, aiming for Chrollo’s groin. He knew the strike was weak, especially since he was on his tiptoes and couldn't draw much power to his knee, but it didn't matter. It felt good kneeing that bastard where it hurt.

 

But that euphoria was short lived as Chrollo seized his thighs and forced the Kurta  to straddle him. Those vile fingers dug into the tender flesh of Kurapika’s thighs. He shuddered. He could even feel Chrollo’s bulge, hot and hard, grind into him. It took his all to not puke what little contents were in his stomach. 

 

Below him, Chrollo buried his face in the crook of Kurapika's neck. “How would you feel if I were to take you in this position?” He asked, grinding his hips hard against the teen.

 

“I would bite your ear off and spit it in your face before you could even attempt it,” Kurapika snarled. “You shameless cockroach.”

 

“Hmm…” Chrollo trailed his lips along the Kurta’s jaw. “Strange since I feel something unmistakably hard against my stomach right now.”

 

The boy gasped, all awareness zooming in on his traitorous body. 

 

“It appears you are more excited than you like to admit.”

 

“Shut up!” With that he slammed his forehead against Chrollo's nose. A chilling crack resonated in the air, followed by the gushing of something warm against Kurapika's forehead.

 

The older man dropped him. Kurapika barely had time to react before Chrollo slapped him, hard and merciless. Blinding pain shot through his face, his teeth sliced the inside of his mouth and it filled with the taste of salt and iron.

 

They both glared at each other and the entire room swelled with tension. Chrollo was the first to break their eye contact and disappeared into the hall leading to the bedrooms. When he returned his nose was fully healed. But that wasn't what captured Kurapika’s eye. He figured the wound would heal quickly given Chrollo’s nen. So when the man returned his eyes flew down to the leather belt in his hands. 

 

Kurapika wouldn't have that. “What is this?”

 

“Since you want to disobey like a child, you will be punished like one.”

 

Stepping behind him, Chrollo raised the leather before slamming it down hard onto the boy's backside. He sucked in a sharp breath. Pain prickled his skin. There came another violent strike and another and another until his porcelain flesh roared with a burning red hue. 

 

It was humiliating! Demeaning! Kurapika gritted his teeth, hearing those horrible slaps radiate from behind him. Chrollo was beating him as if he were a child! This was far worse than the cat ‘o’ nine. In that moment Kurapika felt like he could die from embarrassment. 

 

Chrollo stopped soon after that and threw the blood splattered belt across the room with a loud thump. He watched as  blood trickled from the shallow cuts on his lower back before pressing his naked chest against Kurapika. He lowered his lips to meet his ear.

 

“I am not one for unnecessary acts of cruelty. But continue acting like an insolent child and you will soon find that there are far worse things I could do than a simple beating. Do you understand, Kurapika?”

 

The boy didn't respond. But instead of pressing him Chrollo ended the subject and bandaged the boy's newly made wounds. 

 

Once finished, he returned back to his plate that had long since gone cold. After heating it, he sat down in front of Kurapika and savored the meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved the chapter you know what to do ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My lovely co-author brought you all this next chapter so I hope you guys are ready for more Chrollo/Kurapika action!

Watching Chrollo eat while he was strung up was a torture Kurapika wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with. After the Phantom Troupe  massacred his clan, there were plenty of times when he had to go hungry until he figured out how to survive.

 

But glaring at a man who smiled serenely, eating with the sole intent of reminding Kurapika of his empty stomach, was far worse.

 

“You sure you don’t want anything?” Chrollo asked, his fork waving a bite of eggs briefly before delivering it to his mouth. Kurapika gave him a flat stare.

 

Chrollo finally finished his meal and got up to set the plate outside of the door. Kurapika glared at his back then closed his eyes for a long moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

 

It had only been one night, but Kurapika knew that the thief was right: without his nen, his stamina wasn’t what it was. He could feel the burn for sleep itching at his eyes-

 

Kurapika felt the other come into proximity and opened his eyes a mere second before a hand would have delivered a stinging slap. Instead, upon seeing that he was awake, Chrollo stopped the blow a hair’s breadth from his cheek. Both could feel the warmth of the other despite not actually touching.

 

Chrollo stared at the Hunter intently for a long moment, then gave into temptation and quirked his fingers so he could run them over the soft, smooth skin of his captive. He retracted his fingers with a smirk right as Kurapika turned his head to bite him.

 

“Careful, this is the hand that cares for you,” Chrollo chided.

 

“More like the hand that tortures and harasses me,” Kurapika shot back.

 

His fingers returned, this time tapping the bandages that circled his chest for the wounds on his back. “But it also cleans and binds your wounds, and once you beg for it, provides food and water. Speaking of needs…” Chrollo’s fingers lingered over Kurapika’s flat stomach for a moment before skimming up the length of his body, brushing over patches of skin on his chest, neck, and then arms before stopping at his wrists.

 

Kurapika sucked in a sharp breath as Chrollo suddenly freed him from the cuffs then grabbed his wrists in two large hands. Lowering them he stared at his wrists intently, at the purple bruises and red grooves that littered his skin.  He smirked. “Obviously you had some trouble last night. You know, you could be in a bed tonight…”

 

The suggestion was thick despite the words not having been said and Kurapika shuddered and tried to yank his wrists free from the man's hold. He couldn’t even get the other to budge. Pulling harder, he twisted his arms and braced his feet, putting all his weight behind his struggles before finally lurching forward in hopes of throwing Chrollo off balance.

 

The Phantom Troupe leader only smirked at his futile attempts before transferring both wrists to one hand and catching his captive around the waist with his free arm.

 

“Throwing yourself at me now? Too bad that that wasn’t what this was supposed to be about,” Chrollo murmured into Kurapika’s ear as he turned the younger male in his arms so his back was to him. 

 

“What are you doing?” Kurapika snarled, fear laced in his voice as the dark haired man turned and began walking him towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. “Answer me!”

 

Chrollo chuckled at the fear and tension in his young captive’s body and guided the boy to his room, moving them alarming close to the bed.

 

Kurapika’s breath hitched and Chrollo finally turned them towards the bathroom, pushing the blond towards the toilet.

 

“I believe I said you still had bathroom privileges,” Chrollo offered in explanation, his tone innocent.

 

Kurapika glared at the man, then glanced back at the toilet. Truth be told, he did need to go.

 

“If you don’t need to go, then it’s right back out to the living room,” Chrollo pointed out.

 

Kurapika stepped towards the toilet in response, then stopped when he realized his captor wasn’t leaving.

 

“Privacy?” he asked.

 

“Nothing I won’t eventually see,” Chrollo promised with dark amusement. “Besides, I have to make sure you don’t try to break the rules and sleep.”

 

“Then turn around at least! And you’re not going to see anything.” Kurapika shouted exasperatedly. He was surprised to see Chrollo do as he requested, turning away and leaning against the wall near the toilet, giving him the illusion of privacy. 

 

Kurapika sighed. This had to be the most embarrassing day of his life. He blushed hard. It was about to get even more so once he dropped his pants. With Chrollo hovering so close by it caused all the hairs on his arm to stand and he found himself refusing to let go of his clothes. Thus, he found himself sitting on the toilet, holding his garments as close to his pelvis as he could without them getting in the way.

 

Once finished he tried to continue on as if Chrollo wasn’t there. But it wasn’t easy with Chrollo’s unwavering gaze upon him, watching his every move. Kurapika sighed and washed his hands before gathering the liquid in his hands and bringing it to his face. The moment he did Chrollo slapped the water out of his hands. 

 

“No water until you beg for it,” Chrollo murmured sharply into Kurapika’s ear as he grasped the blond’s wrist and dragged him from the sink.

 

“I was trying to wash my face!” Kurapika practically yelled as the other continued to drag him out of the bathroom. “It needs to be washed after you touched me!”

 

“I said that you weren’t allowed to bathe, be glad I allowed you to wash your hands.”

 

“That’s disgusting.”

 

“Do you think I haven’t come into contact with worse?” Chrollo asked as he pulled Kurapika back into the main room and towards where the handcuffs dangled. “I’ve come into contact with your blood multiple times in the last 16 hours, both from interrogating and fixing you up.”

 

Kurapika’s hands were forced back up into the handcuffs, his toes barely scraping the carpet when Chrollo stepped back and sat on the couch, picking up a hardcover book from the coffee table.

 

“This book was written four years ago, perhaps you heard of it? It details the traditions and bloodline of the Kuruta, explaining how the author believes they got their Scarlet eyes. I’d like your opinion of its accuracy.”

 

What followed was one of the most inflammatory readings Kurapika had ever heard, and he knew his eyes flashed red due to Chrollo’s amused glances. He couldn’t help it, not when the leader of the Phantom Troupe was the one reading about how his family had rampant consanguineous and bestial relations, and those weren’t even the worst thoughts!

 

Noon soon came, and Chrollo set the book down before grabbing the menu yet again.

 

“What do you think of grilled shrimp pasta and a side salad?” the older man asked rhetorically, and Kurapika felt his nerves relax a bit. He could deal with being teased with food, but that book was a low blow.

 

Chrollo must have realized his captive wasn’t going to respond and simply called in the order. As he did this, Kurapika glanced towards the windows and was surprised to see that it was raining outside. But what surprised him the most was the sudden dryness in his mouth. Since when did his tongue start to feel like sandpaper and his throat dry as a bone? The more he gazed at the window the more defined those feelings became until he drowned in them.

 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the window then, couldn't stop the flood of images of him drinking the cold droplets from entering his mind.Unconsciously, he licked his dry lips, the action not going unnoticed by his captor.

 

Having finished placing his order, the Troupe leader disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a tall glass of water.

 

Kurapika’s head instantly snapped in his direction and Chrollo took his time sipping from the glass before setting it down on the table.

 

Chrollo smirked as he sat, Kurapika’s gaze remaining on the glass as he glanced at the book again. He couldn’t say he particularly cared for this book, his own interactions with the Kuruta had been limited to the massacre and his time with Kurapika, and he felt he could write a more accurate account.

 

Question was, what could he do next? Call in several of the Troupe members?

 

Chrollo considered it for a moment then discarded the idea. As much as he may trust his subordinates, he didn’t think they’d be careful enough for this task. Kurapika was no good to them dead, and without his nen he was very easily killed. And for some reason, he didn’t feel like sharing the Kuruta.

 

Following Kurapika’s gaze to his water, Chrollo felt a small curl of excitement as an idea came to mind and he grabbed the glass again. Rising, he meandered towards his captive at a slow pace, taking small sips of the water every so often.

 

Kurapika followed him with his eyes, even attempting to turn his head as Chrollo passed behind him.

 

Dipping a finger into his glass, Chrollo fished out an ice cube and gently traced the back of Kurapika’s neck with it. The boy squirmed weakly and tried to pull away.

 

Chrollo smirked as he used the ice to draw slow circles on the younger man’s neck, watching as goosebumps emerged on bare arms. Moving his hand, he traced the underside of the blond’s left arm with the ice cube, watching the younger man’s head follow his hand then froze on the small rivulets of water that formed, slowly streaming lowering, almost to the point where the blond could reach them…

 

Chrollo transferred the glass to a small side table and grabbed a throw pillow, quickly dabbing the water away before Kurapika could get any.

 

Angry eyes glared back at him and Chrollo continued to dry his arms, unaffected by the heat in his stare. 

 

When the food arrived ten minutes later, Chrollo had used every ice cube to draw designs all over Kurapika’s body, though none had gotten so close to the boy’s mouth. He’d drawn on the free patches of skin on the Kuruta’s back and chest, drawn a star and spiral around his navel, and pressed it against the non-pierced right ear lobe.

 

Kurapika was disheveled and looked pissed, as well as cold. Because the water from the ice couldn’t reach his mouth, Chrollo hadn’t dried off the blond at all after the first time. Instead, he allowed the cold water to slowly dry as he retrieved his meal and enjoyed watching his captive try to suppress his shivers.

 

The afternoon passed with Chrollo deciding that he had helped his captive stay awake long enough and instead pulled out his phone. He spoke to each of the Ryodan members, getting updates on where they were and what they were doing, ensuring no one else felt they were being watched or followed. He smirked darkly at Kurapika as he gave permission to for them to engage any suspected pursuers and hand them over to Feitan for interrogation. Thirst and worry kept Kurapika awake.

 

Chrollo engaged his captive again as the evening hours came and he decided to check the condition of the younger man’s back before ordering dinner.

 

Kurapika glared at the Ryodan leader tiredly as he approached, exhaustion beginning to catch up to him.

 

Chrollo easily turned the Kuruta, hands making quick work of the bandages. He was slightly disappointed to find himself staring at a bruised back that had several crusty looking wounds from where the belt had broken his skin. At least the bleeding had been minimal.

 

“Let’s give this a quick clean up,” Chrollo decided as he moved away from the bound blond and headed towards the kitchen for a bowl and warm water. Feeling more aware now that the partial cover of the bandages were gone, Kurapika attempted to turn himself back around so he could watch the other, his toes scrapping over the carpet a fair amount before finally succeeding in turning him, just in time to watch Chrollo mix the antiseptics into the bowl of water.

 

Kurapika braced himself mentally as Chrollo walked towards him with the bowl and a washcloth in hand.

 

The Spider Head set the bowl on a nearby table before turning to Kurapika and settled a hand on his hip to turn him. The blond twisted and tried to force the hand away only to lose what purchase he had with his toes on the floor, leaving himself hanging by his numb limbs.

 

The smell of antiseptics  and the sound of dipping water were the only warnings Kurapika got before the washcloth was pressed against his back. Because the wounds weren’t open, it didn’t sting as much as it had before, but the Kuruta still gritted his teeth as the wounds were cleaned by the man who had caused them. Instead, he focused on getting his feet under him again and tried to ignore the sensation of the cloth being passed over his back, focusing on areas where there was blood.

 

Chrollo rinsed the cloth several times as he cleaned Kurapika before reaching up to press the cloth against his raw wrists, finally earning a hiss.

 

“Seems that these should heal well enough,” Chrollo murmured into Kurapika’s ear as he ran the hand not holding the washcloth over Kurapika’s back.

 

The water that Chrollo washed him with burned horribly as the crust over his wounds was washed away, but Kurapika longed for it to be closer to his mouth. His mouth was so dry and his tongue felt swollen.

 

His wounds were not immediately bandaged again once Chrollo finished, instead he moved to dump the water bowl in the kitchen then filled another glass of water. Once again, he moved back to the couch and settled the water on the table in front of Kurapika, not even bothering to take a sip first. He didn’t have to since the Kuruta’s attention was riveted on it immediately.

 

Moving to the phone, Chrollo glanced at the menu and started voicing his opinions on the dinner menu. He stopped quickly when he saw that Kurapika’s attention was still unwaveringly on the water. A quick phone call later, and he settled back on the couch.

 

Still his captive didn’t look at him and Chrollo felt irritation grip him.

 

Settling his feet on the coffee table, Chrollo nudged the glass with his foot, tempted to push it off the table. When Kurapika’s eyes tiredly followed the water, he nudged it again, catching the glass with his other foot before nudging it back to his first foot. Tired blue eyes followed the water back and forth as Chrollo batted the glass between his feet, until the glass hit a coaster and tipped.

 

Chrollo sighed as he picked up the glass and returned to the kitchen, refilling the glass and grabbing a towel.

 

He had just finished wiping up the spilled water and was contemplating setting the towel on Kurapika’s shoulders when a knock came from the door.

 

Tossing the towel onto the kitchen counter as he passed, Chrollo opened the door and accepted his meal before returning to the couch. The fragrant smell of curry chicken wafted through the room, finally drawing Kurapika’s attention from the second glass of water. It was accompanied by rice and some pineapple slices, which Chrollo took great pleasure in biting into and watching the boy’s eyes focus on the juice.

 

Pleasantly assured that he had his captive’s attention, Chrollo tucked into his meal with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying every bite until half the plate was gone.

 

“Ready to beg yet?” he taunted, as he got up and moved towards Kurapika with the plate in hand. The food was still pleasantly warm and he savored another bite. “It’s warm and well seasoned.” Taking another bite, he continued. “Chicken isn’t over-cooked. That’s actually a common problem with hotel food so I usually eat out, but this place seems to employ some decent chefs.”

 

Kurapika was in turmoil. First the tantalizing glass of water, and now the plate of food in front of him. He was exhausted and his arms were numb. His stomach was in near constant pain, and the proximity of food made his resolve begin to crumble.

 

Chrollo knew his captive was close to crumbling as the look of near desperate want appeared on the boy’s face. He was without nen currently, and had not eaten for over two days now since he had refused the turkey sandwich.

 

“Just say the word and you’ll get fed, you’ll get to sleep.” Chrollo filled the fork and raised it so that it was leveled with Kurapika’s mouth. “Beg me to feed you.”

 

Kurapika was barely able to wrap his mind around what was being offered, his body demanding he comply for just one bite of food. But another part of him stopped him from opening his mouth, forced him to focus beyond his pain and hunger.

 

His parents, Pairo, his clan. Their murderer was before him, demanding that he beg him. Never!

 

Chrollo smirked inwardly as he watched Kurapika’s eyes harden with resolve, tilting his head away from the fork with a glare. Too bad.

 

Outwardly, the thief sighed as he brought the fork back to his own mouth and slowly took the food into his own mouth, chewing languidly before heading back to the couch to finish the plate.

 

For the rest of the evening, Chrollo quietly read his book, every so often tapping the glass of water with his foot. Kurapika’s resolve remained firm, but Chrollo was not worried. Everyone gave in sooner or later and his captive hadn’t had water yesterday or today.

 

Finally deciding he’d had enough for today, Chrollo stood and set his book down though he left the lamp on. The glass of water also remained on the table as he took up the Heretic’s fork and moved towards his captive.

 

Kurapika, now well used to the torture device, already knew what was coming.

 

“Do you need to use the restroom?” Chrollo asked shortly, as he tapped the fork.

 

Kurapika licked his lips, but there was no moisture he could impart on them. “No.” His voice was dry and cracked, even with just that single short word.

 

Chrollo shrugged then strapped the heretic’s fork to Kurapika’s chest, being unexpectedly mindful of the healing wounds on the boy’s neck as he tightened the straps.

 

“If you change your mind, know that I’m a very light sleeper. In fact, I’m certain I’ll be awake most of the night.”

 

Kurapika stared after the infuriating man as he disappeared into the hall that led to his bedroom, and then turned his attention back to the glass of water. His throat burned as he studied the glass, noting the slowly dissipating condensation as the water slowly warmed to room temperature. He longed for it, it tortured him to watch, yet he couldn’t look away.

 

A tapping at the window finally forced his eyes away from the glass, praying it was his friends while hoping it wasn’t. It was just more rain, and he watched the barely visible droplets while the occasional bolt of lightning crossed the sky.

 

The distraction was enough for his body to try to shut down automatically… Kurapika jerked awake as pain brought him back to awareness, having not even been aware of when his eyes closed.

 

The water drew his attention yet again, and Kurapika’s dry mouth ached. Dizziness gripped him and he felt more tired than ever.

 

Chrollo said that he’d be awake, maybe if Kurapika agreed to sleep with the bastard, he’d let Kurapika drink that glass of water and sleep…

 

His eyes snapped wide open. Where the hell had that thought come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually felt Kurapika's pain in this chapter. Since I had the flu and a fever this past week I barely ate and drunk anything so I was pretty much dying of thirst. Thank goodness I feel a little better now, I actually have a glass of water sitting next to me right now. And who knows? Maybe Kurapika will get his glass of water soon. 
> 
> If you loved this chapter don't be afraid to show it with a kudos and/or comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo realizes that his interrogation isn't going as he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies happy new year! Serenechaos and I have decided to kick off 2018 right with a new chapter. How's that for a new year's gift? She made yet another excellent chapter and we can't wait to see what you guys think. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chrollo took his time getting up the next morning, taking a long shower to relax before heading out to check on his captive. The sight caused him to mentally sigh.

 

Kurapika was awake only because of the Heretic’s fork, and it was obvious he was now critically dehydrated. The smooth skin looked a bit sallow and sagged slightly, especially under the boy’s eyes. Even the bit of blood that leaked from his most recent injury from the fork looked thick.

 

Grabbing the glass of water from the table, Chrollo moved to stand before his captive who now hung limply in his binds.

 

“Care to beg yet?” he asked as he held the glass in front of the Kuruta’s face, and a seed of worry was planted when the boy didn’t react. “Hello?”

 

Dipping a finger into the water, he pressed it against the dry lips and waited for a reaction. It was slow to come, and the tongue that appeared was pale and dry. The boy’s eyes were still unfocused.

 

“Can you drink?” the Ryodan leader asked, but received no further reaction. This wouldn’t do at all.

 

Bringing the glass to his own lips, Chrollo took some of the warm water into his own mouth then pressed his lips to Kurapika’s, delivering the water slowly to a mouth that at first didn’t react, then began to suck the water from Chrollo’s mouth desperately.

 

Taking another mouthful of water, Chrollo repeated the procedure, slowly delivering more of the clear liquid to the dry mouth.

 

Temptation became too much after a moment and as Kurapika automatically sucked the water from his mouth, Chrollo slipped his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. The gentle sucking of the other made it easy to pass his guard and for a moment it almost felt like the other was willing, and then Kurapika choked as he seemed to wake.

 

Teeth snapped closed, scraping Chrollo’s tongue and drawing a bit of blood as he withdrew.

 

Scarlet eyes glared at Chrollo angrily before the Kuruta opened his mouth. “Wh”-cough-”what the hell?”- cough.

 

“Finally awake?” Chrollo asked smoothly. “Good, drink.” He held the glass of water back up to the boy’s lips.

 

“Wh-?” Kurapika didn’t get to finish his question before the glass was pushed to his lips and water poured into his mouth. Thirst took over and he gave up his question in turn for drinking the offered water. Too soon, the glass was empty and Chrollo moved to the kitchen to refill it.

 

“What happened to no water?” Kurapika managed to gasp as he regained his breath from his desperate drink. At least his throat wasn’t so dry.

 

“Suspended for now, you couldn’t go any longer without risking death. Don’t worry though, the human body can go weeks without food,” Chrollo replied, his dark promise for the continuation of this torture barely being caught by the exhausted boy. He returned a moment later with another glass of warm water. Cold water would upset the boy’s stomach and Chrollo didn’t feel inclined to deal with such a mess.

 

When the man held the glass to Kurapika’s lips, the Kuruta looked ready to object at first, but his sharp brain kicked his pride aside and made him accept the water, this time remembering to breathe as he drank.

 

Feeling significantly better and more awake after the second glass, Kurapika watched his captor set the glass aside and pick up a menu with detached interest. He didn’t respond at all when the man began reading breakfast choices again, his stomach grumbling once when crepes suzette was mentioned. Naturally, Chrollo took that as a vote and ordered that.

 

While waiting for the food to arrive, the dark-haired man finally removed the heretic’s fork, and Kurapika’s head almost instantly sagged, no longer forced to stay up.

 

The wakefulness that Kurapika experienced lasted until the food arrived, and Chrollo of course ate in front of him.

 

“Really an excellent choice, I can’t believe I never had crepes before! The orange sauce is quite good, tart and sweet at the same time.” The thief glanced up at Kurapika, who was blinking slowly again, not responding. For a moment he considered force-feeding the boy a double espresso, give him something to make him respond. Water apparently wasn’t enough to keep him awake.

 

Right as Chrollo finished his breakfast, the sound of soft breathing reached him and he glanced up to see the boy’s eyes were shut. Rising quickly, he brought his hand up to deliver a slap, ready to stop short when the boy opened his eyes, but it didn’t happen. His hand connected with the cheek of his captive and the boy jerked awake.

 

There were no rude comments or yells, the boy merely stared at him, a look of tired shock in his eyes.

 

“You’d have a lot more energy if you would just beg for some food,” Chrollo prompted, finding that he actually hoped the boy would relent. Silence and a glare were his answer.

 

Determined now to make the boy break, Chrollo pulled out a book that he would never admit to any of his Troupe to possess: a Country Living recipe book complete with pictures. He enjoyed good food and would sometimes make something from the book, and it contained descriptions which he read aloud while holding the book so that Kurapika could see the pictures.

 

He started in the appetizer section.

 

“Caricola canapes are always a hit and easy to make, the spicy ham playing off the soft cheese and basil rounding out the flavor. For me, these are made even better when they are constructed on a toasted sourdough round.”

 

Chrollo glanced at the picture, then to Kurapika. “I don’t know, I’m not a big fan of pork.”

 

Flipping ahead, he listened to the Kuruta’s stomach as he read several other descriptions and ensured that the blond got a good look at the pictures. He was considering a recipe for garlic soup when he heard it again: soft breathing.

 

Standing, he was surprised when once again he had to slap the boy awake. The tired eyes stared at him in confusion again, and Chrollo decided that more water was necessary. Heading back to the kitchen, he filled another cup with warm water and returned to the living room, gently holding up the glass for the other to drink.

 

Kurapika accepted to water and seemed to return a bit more to the world of the waking, and Chrollo returned to his book. This time, he only read through two more recipes before the sound of soft breathing again caused him to look up.

 

Yet another slap was delivered to wake the blond, and another glass of water was delivered. This time, Kurapika tried to object to the water, turning his head away from the glass with a childish expression. It was rather cute really, and Chrollo found himself amused as he tried to force the blond to drink for a few seconds longer before setting the glass aside and striding into the kitchen area.

 

The hotel had provided a selection of small seasoning and condiment bottles, deliberately travel-sized. The thief inspected these for a moment before taking a bottle of hot chili sauce and returning to the living room again.

 

Holding the bottle in front of Kurapika, the Ryodan leader stated, “You can either drink the water, or I will coat your tongue in this and make you wait five minutes before letting you have any water.”

 

Kurapika stared at him blurrily, and Chrollo finally realized that the blond wasn’t comprehending anything he was saying. Mentally cursing, Chrollo reviewed what he knew about these sorts of tortures. People who went without food, water, or sleep lost energy fast, and that was soon followed by loss of mental function. It was why you typically didn’t pair the tortures like he did. Someone being sleep deprived was allowed food, and someone being starved was allowed sleep because the tortures could go on longer due to there being something to rejuvenate the body.

 

The way he was now, Kurapika couldn’t tell him where Nobunaga or Machi were! He’d probably just give a random location!

 

Cursing his drive that he could admit bordered on negligence, Chrollo reached up and released his captive’s hands from the cuffs that bound him. Carrying the boy towards his room, Chrollo mentally formed a new plan of action. He’d give the Kuruta a few days to recover before starting this again, except water would not be withheld. And he’d allow small meals that would provide energy, but still leave the boy hungry.

 

zzzzzzzzzz

 

Kurapika blinked in confusion, chills running through his body and face. His arms were extremely painful right then, but that was better than numb.

 

Wait, what had happened?! Had he said something?

 

A groan left his throat as he finally focused on the ground beneath him, a tile covered floor. He was lying on a towel that offered some protection from the chilly material but... Something cold was being put on his wrists…

 

“So you’re awake,” the voice of the one person he hated more than any other in existence stated calmly. “You were out almost two hours, I was wondering if I would need to bathe you myself.”

 

“No,” Kurapika growled, narrowing his eyes as he stared at his captor. His head still felt a bit hazy, but he pushed that back in favor of focusing on his current situation. He was no longer strung up in the living room, but he could feel that he was in no shape to try to fight either.

 

“Alright then. The shower is right over there,” the thief nodded to a glassed-in area. “You may wash yourself up, but I will help you if you aren’t doing so when I come to check.”

 

The black-haired man rose smoothly and stepped lightly away from Kurapika, even mostly closing the bathroom door. The first bit of privacy Kurapika had had for days.

 

His woozy, sleep-deprived brain tried to figure out what he should do, and it settled on finding a weapon.

 

Attempting to lift himself from the floor was agony; his legs shook under his weight and his arms and back were in agony. Kurapika gritted his teeth, soldiering through the pain as he crawled to the cabinet under the sink, but found the thing to be clear. There wasn’t even a razor  he could use!

 

Forcing himself to his feet alleviated the pain in his arms, and he now saw that there wasn’t even a toothbrush by the sink! Turning, the room tilted a bit as he tried to find the bathtub, then finally stabilized, and he saw that the tub had some bottles near it, but nothing that even looked like it could be used as a weapon. Stumbling a bit, Kurapika approached a nearby door and yanked it open but found only towels.

 

Blowing out a breath, Kurapika heard a noise outside of the bathroom and immediately lurched toward the shower. The last thing he needed right then was for Chrollo to find him snooping and decide he needed to watch him taking a shower!

 

His hands found the taps and he twisted them blindly, yelping loudly as cold water poured over his form. Glancing up, Kurapika mentally cursed at the rain-style shower head before his head snapped towards the door as it opened.

 

Chrollo ambled in, a bundle of clothes under one arm that he settled on the counter next to the sink. The thief then turned to the shower, studying Kurapika under the spray of water.

 

“Pants,” he stated simply, holding out a hand and Kurapika flushed as he glanced down. He was in fact still wearing his pants.

 

The blond shook his head immediately.

 

Chrollo’s eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. “You can’t clean yourself properly with your pants on, now take them off and toss them out here or I will assume you need help removing them and washing.”

 

The threat did the trick and Kurapika slid the now soaked garment down his legs and kicked it out to the thief. He was unwilling to risk his few minutes of privacy because of pride, especially when the outcome would be him being stripped and bathed by Chrollo, Leader of the Phantom Troupe.

 

“Underwear too.”

 

Kurapika grabbed a bottle at random as he slid off his boxers, using it to hopefully preserve some dignity.

 

“Clothes on the counter are for you when you finish,” Chrollo called as he collected the soaked garments then seemed to study Kurapika’s form through the glass, his eyebrows quirking at the sight of the bottle before he turned and left.

 

Finally relaxing for a moment, Kurapika adjusted the spray to make the water warm before turning the bottle to see what the scent was, and dropped the bottle in shock.

 

'Kandi' was the name of the product, and the description caused Kurapika to choke. 'An appealing, moisturizing body wash that invigorates a pair for a truly yummy evening.'

 

What kind of sexual deviant was Chrollo to have something like this in a hotel bathroom?!

 

Kicking the bottle to the back of the shower, Kurapika found some normal shampoo and soap amongst the bottles in the shower and washed rapidly. There was a towel just outside of the shower that he used to dry off, before snatching the garments off the counter. They proved to be a too-large t-shirt and sweatpants, no underwear. It was better than being bare in front of a pervert.

 

Kurapika glanced around the bathroom now, his head beginning to cloud a bit due to the steam in the room and he rubbed his eyes. Tilting his head the Kuruta noted that there was a skylight over the tub and his fingers played with what he believed was the switch to open the windows. He stared, mesmerized as he gained a view of the clouds overhead, the sun peeking through.

 

The door suddenly opened, causing Kurapika to whip around sharply and lose balance before catching himself on the sink. Chrollo’s hand closed around his arm a second later.

 

“Finished?” the man asked rhetorically as Kurapika attempted to shrug off the grip. Instead, the thief pulled him from the bathroom into what he recognized as Chrollo’s room.

 

Panic shot through the blond’s form as he was dragged towards the bed, with him going into full-blown struggling as he was tossed onto the soft surface and Chrollo climbed over him, trapping his hands over his head.

 

“Get off!” Kurapika screamed as his hands were locked to the headboard by a pair of handcuffs, going shock still when Chrollo actually sniffed him.

 

“You didn’t use that body wash,” the man mused. “These hotels sometimes supply the weirdest items.”

 

In turn, Kurapika began to calm as Chrollo got off of him, his energy thoroughly spent. He could barely keep his eyes open as the other man pulled the sheets and blanket of the bed over his form.

 

“Get some sleep, Kuruta,” Chrollo ordered as Kurapika’s eyelids began to feel like they were made from lead. “You’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? By the way we're getting closer and closer to the smut ;). Just a few more chapters and we'll be getting to the good stuff. If you like the sound of that don't forget to leave a kudos or comment and enjoy 2018!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...hey guys. How long has it been, two months?? Sorry about that, I would like to blame my inactivity all on school but that would only be partially true. I got sucked into another fandom and I also had persistent writer's block so yeah. But I have some smut to deliver and I won't let this baby go until I finally complete what I set out to do.

A vein bulged from Leorio’s forehead as his eyebrows sunk dangerously low over his eyes. With gritted teeth he charged down the hallway, hands clutched tightly at his sides. Five days! It had been five days since he had last seen Kurapika. Since anyone had seen him! 

 

It wasn’t normal for Kurapika to go days without contacting the gang, especially since they were on a mission together. He could feel his gut twist with worry. Something was wrong. He couldn’t just sit on his butt any longer and watch the days go by.

 

So he stormed the hallways hideously painted in yellow paint and ignored the lifeless eyes from paintings of past mayors that followed him. He was breaking a rule by coming here unannounced, he knew that and it was all the more reason to break it. 

 

He could see the mayor’s office door now. The usual guards were by the door, like two hounds guarding a treasure chest. The moment Leorio was in front of them, they crossed their staffs together in an X, blocking his access.

 

His face grew darker. “Step aside.”

 

“I’m afraid we cannot,” the guard with brown hair flatly stated. “The mayor is having an important meet-”

 

“Does it look like I give a rat’s ass about his stupid meeting?! Huh?” He challenged, stepping forwards to tower over the brown haired guard easily. 

 

“Sir, please calm down!”

 

Leorio snapped his head towards the second one. “Calm down?!” He repeated, body trembling as though on the verge of eruption. “I’m not gonna calm down now let me in!” 

 

He tried to push his way past the guards, his mind past the point of reason. He just had to get to the mayor, if anything terrible happened to Kurapika- something suddenly whooshed through the air and smashed into Leorio’s stomach. His knees crashed onto the floor.

 

The emitter clutched his abused stomach and glared daggers at the men looming over him. “I’m sorry but you may not enter, please turn away now and go home.”

 

Leorio nearly chuckled as he rose to his feet. These were definitely the guards of the mayor of one of the most violent city in the world. He had to hand it to them, they may have looked lanky and weak, but they sure knew how to use those damn staffs.

 

And it pissed him off. “To hell if I’m leaving, you’re just gonna have to beat me to death.”

 

With one step forward, both lurched into action, striking him with their staffs. White hot pain shot up from his stomach and into his mouth. He doubled over and couldn’t force the bile back down. 

 

His every nerve whined in rebellion as he tried to straighten himself again. His stomach felt like it had just been hit by a truck. Spitting out the acidic content of his stomach, he said, “You didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easily, huh?”

 

In a flash of motion he was struck again. Blistering hot pain tore through his jaw, but before they could retract, he snatched their staffs. 

 

Leorio would’ve smirked at their shocked faces if it weren’t for the inferno raging in his face. He narrowed his eyes. Now that that was settled, “Oi you bastard!” He shouted, turning his attention to the great oak door before him. 

 

“I know you can hear me, open your damn door now before I kick it down!” The emitter could feel the staffs trembling and jerking in his grasp as the two men struggled desperately to pry them from his hands. 

 

For a moment only silence remained as he waited for a response. He was about to shout again when he heard footsteps whisper from beneath the door frame. In an instant the door opened and a short man appeared. 

 

“What’s with all this ruckus so early in the morning?”

 

Leorio released the two guards’ staffs. “You know damn well what it’s all about. Kurapika has been missing for five days now and you refuse to send a search party out.”

 

The mayor sighed, rubbing weathered hands over the thin wisps of hair barely covering his scalp. “And for good reason; I know you care about your friend Mr. Leorio, but right now our biggest concern is about keeping those Spiders incarcerated. If your suspicions are true and Kurapika is currently in the hands of the Troupe, then we cannot risk searching for him and potentially leading them to our location.”

 

“Screw that!” The emitter barked. “We both know that’s not the reason why! You’re just a coward who prefers having other people clean up your mess!” His eyes flashed angrily as he took a threatening step forward. He didn’t make it very far when the guards pressed their staffs against his chest. “If you had never told Kurapika that Chrollo was also in Yorknew-”

 

“Oh enough of that, it wasn’t much news and your friend would’ve discovered that eventually with or without my input,” the mayor said, waving his hand as if trying to shoo away the thought Leorio just spoke into the air. 

 

“And besides,“ he continued. “No one gave him the order to go after them himself; his recklessness has cost us our intel on Chrollo’s whereabouts. He could be right underneath our noses and we wouldn’t know thanks to your friend.”

 

“If he’s still right underneath our noses then shouldn’t we-”

 

“As I was saying, if you want someone to be mad at, be angry at your friend for nearly jeopardizing our mission.” He folded his hands behind his back. “So if that will be all, then I prefer that you leave.”

 

“You don’t make any freakin’ sense old man! They have Kurapika, our mission depended heavily on his ability to restrain them! Don’t you get it?!” Leorio nearly shouted. “So if you truly cared about locking those bastards up for good, then you will do everything in your power to find Kurapika! You have the resources to do it, you’re even allied with the fucking mafia for pete’s sake!”

 

“The mafia will not help in this situation,” he stated wearily. This discussion was really getting old. “They have a close relationship with Meteor City and will not jeopardize that dynamic just to even the score with the Phantom Troupe. I am acting alone and hired you and friends to be the manpower I needed to incarcerate those criminals. But I guess I overestimated you, you’re still nothing but a bunch of kids.”

 

“Y-you damn bastard!” Before he could stop himself he felt his nen burst around his fist like a newly made flame. But the moment his fist almost reached the mayor he was struck in the face by a staff. His neck snapped to the right and he tumbled to the floor, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth. 

 

A shadow cast over him and when he looked up and found the mayor glaring down his nose at him. “Let me make this very clear, Mr. Leorio,” he snarled. “I respect your status as a Hunter, but don’t think for a second that makes you my equal. Overstep your boundaries again and you will find that your missing friend will be the least of your troubles.”

 

He signalled towards his guards. “Toss him out.”

  
  
  
  


“DAMMIT!” Leorio roared as he sent another unforgiving punch to the white hotel wall. “That damn bastard!” He slammed his first against it again, ignoring the gnawing pain eating through his hands. 

 

“Calm down old man,” he heard his younger comrade, Killua, say from the couch behind him.

 

His anger spiked, “Calm down?” He whipped around. “How the hell am I supposed to calm down when Kurapika is still out there?! What if…” He bit into his lower lip to keep it from trembling. “What if...he’s-”

 

“Don’t,” came Gon’s voice from the opposite wall. “Don’t say it, Kurapika wouldn’t let himself get killed so easily. We just have to believe in him.”

 

“So you’re saying we should just sit on our asses and hope nothing bad is happening to Kurapika?!”

 

Killua folded his arms in front of his chest. “Gon didn’t say that, but you are right. We can’t just sit here and do nothing. “ He met Leorio’s anger filled gaze. “But we also can’t charge in without a plan.”

 

That seemed to calm Leorio a bit since his shoulders slouched. “So what do you suggest we do?”

 

The boy was quiet for a moment. Suspense seemed to swallow the rest of the sounds in the room. Tapping his bicep Killua said, “We should search the entire city and the surrounding area for signs of the Troupe’s whereabouts.”

 

“But we’ve already done that Killua,” Gon reminded before Leorio had the chance to.

 

“I know, but this time we will have to go about it differently.”

 

Leorio quirked up a brow. “How?”

 

“With outside help.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter being on the short side and not including Kurapika and Chrollo. The next chapter will be a lot longer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we're back with another update! Thanks for patiently waiting again guys. This chapter is a lot longer than the last one(not as long as I wanted it to be but if we were to continue working on it than midterms would come by and before you know it we're posting it in the middle of April) 
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

                        5 months later

 

Kurapika opened his eyes and shifted underneath the bed sheets that wrapped around him like a tight prison. They were at a different location again, he could tell. From the telltale signs of spidery cracks in the walls to the hypnotic sound of water dripping from a broken pipe, he knew he was in some place far, far away again. 

 

He then peeled away the sheets and climbed ever so slowly from the bed, as though each and every movement was a battle all on its own. The Kurta could feel his weary muscles whine from being used again after having been tied down to the bed for hours. 

 

The boy looked down at his wrists that were rubbed raw with rope burn, and he had matching pink rings around his ankles. 

 

Stealing one last look at the empty bed with rumpled sheets, he headed for the bathroom half expecting Chrollo to be there. But once he stepped into the claustrophobic space, he found only himself surrounded by gray cement walls.

 

He didn't bother wondering where Chrollo was, if the five months spent with him had taught the teen anything, it's that the spider is always somewhere nearby. So he turned on the shower and stepped under it's punishing spray, the cold water pelting his skin like bullets as it slowly warmed. 

 

He stood there for a long moment not thinking of anything, his emotions drawing a solid blank. The teen stared at the grime encrusted wall in front of him until he couldn't see anything with the water falling into his eyes. 

 

Suddenly the door creaked open with an ear piercing squeak. He didn't need to guess whose footsteps he now heard entering the tiny space. The shower door slid open. “Need some help?”

 

Kurapika didn't answer. He heard the shifting of fabric before the spider head stepped in behind him. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” Chrollo asked as he got a washcloth and bar of soap. Sodding it up, he pressed the green cloth to Kurapika’s back, rubbing gentle circles into the skin. “I know this place isn't what one would call ‘homey,’ but with your friends still in pursuit, we were forced to go underground. But don't worry.” The man slid the cloth slowly down the teen's slender back, appreciating the hickeys that decorated his skin. “The moment they are off our trail I will book us a room at a five star hotel.” 

 

Planting a kiss on the Kurta’s neck, he dipped his hand over the smooth curve of the teen's butt and gave it a gentle squeeze. “A place with a shower that can accommodate the both of us.” 

 

A shiver rippled through the boy's body at the feel of Chrollo's lips pressing against his skin. His body prickled with awareness as the man inched his cloth covered hand up and around Kurapika’s torso. Chrollo tickled a trail up his stomach. 

 

Kurapika’s chest heaved as the material reached his nipple. “You're becoming more responsive,” Chrollo whispered against his ear. “Does it feel good? Tell me how it feels.”

 

Chrollo rolled the pink nub between his fingers, feeling it harden to a peak. The boy shivered in his embrace and his legs quivered, threatening to give out beneath him at any moment.

 

Dropping the washcloth, Chrollo drew hypnotic circles down the boy's abdomen, causing his muscles to flutter and toes to curls with anticipation of what was to come.

 

Delicious heat flooded his loins and before he knew it, all Kurapika could think about was satisfying that itch that caused his nerve endings to burn with need.

 

He felt Chrollo smile against his ear. “You know,” the man started, “It's astonishing how much a person can change in just a few months.” As he said this, he wrapped his fingers around Kurapika’s newly hardened length and instantly his back bowed. A soft mewl fell from the boy's lips.

 

His body was on fire from head to toe. Every inch of his body was alight with white hot need. His member throbbed insistently in Chrollo's hand, begging to be fulfilled and used. Chrollo began stroking him slowly yet firmly, relishing in the way the teen writhed and bucked into his hand. 

 

He chuckled. “Just a few months ago you would rebel whenever I touched you, and now you can barely contain yourself.” Chrollo smiled against his ear. “But I guess it's not too surprising, even humans learn to adapt when they live with limited freedom like animals.” He squeezed Kurapika’s manhood, assaulting his body with mind numbing sensations. “Or maybe it's exclusively a Kurta thing.”

 

With that Kurapika instantly went rigid. He blinked his eyes  constantly as if just waking up from a dream. He turned to look at Chrollo but was barely able to glance at him before the man meshed his lips with his. 

 

Kurapika waited for that voice in the back of his mind to tell him to stop. But instead he found himself opening his mouth and allowing Chrollo’s tongue to play with his. After a few moments, Chrollo broke the kiss and rasped, “One more taste for today.”

 

His long strong fingers wrapped around Kurapika’s waist while the other lifted his right leg up. 

 

‘What am I doing?’ Kurapika thought as the slick head of Chrollo’s cock nudged at his entrance.

 

Had he truly lost? A gasp broke from his lips the moment Chrollo bucked his hips, forcing the stubborn ring of flesh to budge. A dull ache came from being stretched, but it quickly melted away into the pleasure Kurapika knew all too well… And hated.

 

How did he….

 

….get here?

  
  
  
  


5 months ago

 

A sudden flash of lightning torn the dark skies asunder, slashing through it like a silver scar. Chrollo sat on the bed and watched as every bolt illuminated the room and spilled light onto Kurapika’s sleeping face. 

 

There was 100 other things the spider could have attended to, like receiving updates from his troupe members and delivering orders, zeroing in on Machi and Nobunaga’s locations, and organizing the troupe’s next mission. 

 

But instead he found himself glued to his spot on the bed, eyes searching Kurapika’s face with a feeling he couldn’t quite place. 

 

Long black lashes pressed softly against porcelain white cheeks like an angel’s kiss. Chrollo’s eyes traveled downwards to the teen’s slightly parted lips. They were ashen pink and a little cracked from days spent without water. But despite that, they felt so soft against Chrollo’s own earlier that day .

 

His ears then twitched from a roar of thunder that seemed to squeeze even more rain from the heavens. 

 

He sighed.

 

He was a fool really, Chrollo thought. Kurapika had an exploitable weakness and he should’ve had no problem in getting the boy to crack in under two days. But he didn’t.

 

The spider chuckled softly. It appeared that he had weaknesses as well. He couldn't destroy a perfectly good relic before he was done admiring it first.

 

Beside him, his phone suddenly buzzed to life, lighting up with the caller ID:  _ Phinks.  _ Grabbing it from the nightstand, he exited the room and accepted the call.  

 

“Hello.” He answered. 

 

“Boss, we may have found out where Machi and Nobunaga are being held.”

 

He ventured deeper into the living room. “I see, so I can assume that your information hunt was successful. Is it from a reliable source?”

 

“As reliable as it can get. We’ve been tailing one of the mayor’s associates and managed to squeeze some information out of him.” Phink summarized. “I don’t think he’s lying, not after what Feitan did to him at least.”

 

That was all Chrollo needed to know. Feitan always had a talent for loosening people’s lips, there was no reason for his skills to fail him now. “Good, we’ll hold a meeting tonight to discuss how we should proceed next. Do you know where the others are right now?”

 

“Back at the hideout.” Than man replied. “We figured you would want to meet as soon as possible.”

 

“Are you there too?”

 

“No, I’m downstairs in the hotel lobby.” 

 

He looked back at the door leading to his bedroom. “I need you to come up to my suite and watch the Kurta while I meet with the others. I'll fill you in on the details when I get back.”

 

“Got it.” The call ended with a beep. Sighing, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and stared out the balcony doors, watching as the city was flooded with heavy sheets of rain. 

 

He no longer needed Kurapika, Chrollo thought as he ventured by into the dark room. The boy was still asleep, swaddled in sheets that reminded him of persian silk. 

 

The spider should’ve felt relieved that it was finally over. Soon he would rescue Machi and Nobunaga and this small hurdle in the road would become a distant memory. 

 

But it wasn’t relief he felt swelling in his chest like an illness. There came another punishing crack of thunder and the entire sky broke with more cuts of silver lightning. 

 

He didn’t expect for the troupe to gather information as fast as they did, at least not faster than Chrollo managed to accomplish, or lack thereof.  Taking a seat on the bed he watched as the boy’s chest gently rose and fell with each breath.

 

Now that the troupe no longer needed the boy they would be out for blood,  _ his  _ blood. Chrollo didn't think he could let them do it. 

 

The leader was hauled out of his thoughts by a sharp rapping on the door. Searching the boy's sleeping face one last time, he got up and answered the door, stepping aside to allow Phinks to enter.

 

“The boy is in the master bedroom asleep. He has severely weakened over the past few days so it shouldn't take much to apprehend him if he decides to do something rash the moment he wakes.” Chrollo explained before walking towards the coat closet and pulling out his leather trench coat. “He also hasn't eaten in two days so give him something small when he wakes up as well.”

 

Phinks furrowed his brows at that. “So you want me to literally babysit him?” He asked, perplexed.

 

“That is why I called you here.”

 

“But why? Why not just kill him, we don't need him anymore and after the shit he keeps pulling on us, he's better off six feet under,” the man reasoned.

 

“You will not kill him, end of discussion.” Chrollo responded coolly before walking through the doorway. “And he will not be harmed.”

 

Phinks nearly scoffed. He rarely if ever questioned Chrollo's order and always faithfully followed his every command, no questions asked. But the words leaving his mouth- Phinks shook his head- Chrollo may as well had said them in a foreign language. 

 

“But boss he killed one of our own and captured Machi and Nobunaga. Don't you think he deserves what's coming to him? And besides, what am I supposed to do when he decides to do something funny? Babysitting him won't exactly be a cake walk and I'm not a patient man.”

 

“He will get what he deserves but only on my terms.” Chrollo arched a brow. “Or do you oppose them?”

 

“N-no of course not.” He said. “I just think it would be easier just to get it over with now. But whatever you decide boss goes. It's just-" He looked towards the master bedroom. “That kid's a pain in the neck, a smart one too. Just how long would it take for him to figure out how to get out of this mess and cause an even bigger headache for us?”

 

“He's persistent.” Chrollo admitted. “But even persistence has its limits when it's put through enough trials. We made him what he is, unbreakable and determined. We simply have to reverse the curse and that does not include killing him now. And as for your other concern, just ignore him if he insults you. Getting under people's skin is one of his specialties but it irritates him more when his efforts don't  work. And if he somehow breaks out of the chains I bound him by, you can resort to any method necessary to immobilized him again but don't get carried away.”

 

“Okay.” With that Chrollo walked towards the elevator and disappeared behind the silver doors. Phinks closed the suite door behind him and could already feel a headache forming.

 

He scratched his head. Man he really didn’t want to do this. There was no point in looking after the brat if he couldn’t at the very least break a few of his bones. Phinks sighed, he needed a beer.

 

Walking into the kitchen area, he pulled open the chrome fridge door and was happy to find at least two beers sitting inside of it. 

 

Taking one, Phinks popped open the top and downed the bitter brown liquid that splashed against his tongue. His senses buzzed dully. With a sigh he leaned against the polished granite counter and examined a half empty can with mild interest.

 

Now that he thought about, it vodak would’ve been better for this situation. But he guessed he should be grateful that an alcoholic beverage was available. He took another swig of the beer, barely tasting it this time. Out of all the years he knew Chrollo, he could count the times he saw the man drink only on one hand. 

 

Phinks wouldn’t be surprised if the beer was here on account of the hotel and not by Chrollo’s own doing. 

 

Taking one last gulp, he tossed the empty can in the trash just as the sky spat a bolt of lighting. A crack of thunder boomed against his ear. The man rubbed the back of his neck, a look of weary reluctance crossed his face. He guessed he should check on that kid. 

 

It had to be luck or god or whatever crap was going for that kid to get Chrollo to spare his life. It just didn’t make sense, Chrollo was never one to spare anyone who dared to mess with the troupe so why start now? 

 

Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked through the dimly lit living room and into the small hallway leading to the bedrooms. One of the bedroom doors were slightly open with a faint yellow light spilling out of it. 

 

_ ‘That must be where the chain user is.’  _ Phinks thought as he approached the room and swung open the door. His eyes suddenly flew wide open with disbelief. What he saw made him wish he downed a bottle of vodka instead of beer. 

 

“What the fuck is this?

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
